


Bart's Broken Crown

by TheShaddowedSnow



Category: DCU, Impulse (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bart's past, Family Feels, Gen, How Do I Tag, Slight spoilers, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: Bart's journey as he goes from a meat slave in the future, to finally confronting his past





	Bart's Broken Crown

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first songfic ever I did my best ;^.^
> 
> The song is Broken Crown by Mumford and Sons, which I obviously don't own

_ Touch my mouth _

_ And hold my tongue _

Bart scoffed as the Earthgov president came onto the screen. It was always him giving speeches and other nonsense. His mother once called it propaganda. Whatever it was, it was the only time he and the others got any semblance of a break. He crossed his arms, waiting patiently.

_ I'll never be your chosen one _

Bart’s eyes widened as he saw a blond on the screen. He looked exactly like Bart, except blond, and his eyes were yellow with green around the irises, the mirror opposite of Bart’s own eyes.

“I am pleased to introduce my grandson, Thaddeus Thawne the second, to you all!”

_ I'll be home, safely tucked away _

_ Well you can't tempt me if I don't see the day _

Bart did it. He was finally in the past. Now all he had to do was save everyone, prevent the Reach from taking over… And when the time came, find Thad.

_ The pull on my flesh was just too strong _

_ It stifled the choice and the air in my lungs _

“We do not need this one anymore, what should we do with it?” Bart ignored the scientist, used to being called an it, to being nothing but a glorified lab rat.

“Throw him in with the working slaves,” Thaddeus said coldly, not even caring that Bart was his daughter’s son. He had Allen blood that made him tainted.

Bart was collared and put to work within five minutes.

_ Better not to breathe than to breathe a lie _

_ 'Cause when I open my body, I breathe a lie _

“You’re exactly who you say you are.”

“Told you!” Bart grinned, the mask and character were flawless. He had perfected the mask over the year it took to invent time travel, and the month it took to build his machine. He would succeed in his mission.

_ I will not speak of your sin _

_ There was a way out for him _

Bart sighed as he and Jaime watched the stars. It was a now-weekly thing the two did, and the stars never ceased to amaze the speedster.

“What’s on your mind?” Jaime asked. Bart looked over at the teen who was destined to be the biggest, baddest bad in history and smiled softly.

“Nothing,” Bart lied. It was too easy to lie nowadays. Bart would save Jaime from himself.

_ The mirror shows not _

_ Your values are all shot _

“It’s over!” Bart breathed.

“Not yet, the one in Antarctica, we couldn't get to it in time!”

_ But oh, my heart was flawed _

_ I knew my weakness _

Bart swallowed as he saw Wally start to fade, begin to disappear. He couldn't lose him. Not again. Not after everything he fought for, everything Wally died for, what everyone in the future sacrificed themselves for. Bart couldn't lose him. Even if he had to use an ability from that side of his bloodline.

_ So hold my hand _

_ Consign me not to darkness _

Bart wasn’t feeling the best after the tornado. Wally was saved, but running along with keeping up his five speedscoutes….

“You guys did it! Bart…?” Artemis exclaimed, only to frown in concern.

Artemis and Wally running over was the last thing Bart saw before everything went black.

Bart woke up later in a hospital bed in the Watchtower. He had been out a week.

_ So crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down _

_ I'll never wear your broken crown _

“I’ll never join you!” Bart exclaimed, making everyone freeze and turn to him.

“This’ll all go away if you do, grandson,” Thaddeus smirked, and Bart tensed.

“Bart…?” Barry frowned in concern.

_ I took the road, and I fucked it all the way _

_ Now in this twilight, how dare you speak of grace _

“No! I’m not a Thawne; I never will be a Thawne! You already made that very, very clear with the experiments you put me through, coldly making me a slave after you got your worth of me, cloned me-only to kill Thad when it turns out when you abuse someone they tend not to like you,” Bart growled, slamming Thaddeus against a wall with a speed scout, lightning flashed in his eyes.

_ So crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down _

_ I'll never wear your broken crown _

“Bart stop,” Barry said, snapping Bart out of his blind rage. Bart took a shaky breath and dematerialized the speedscout, collapsing to the ground.

_ I took the road and I fucked it all the way _

_ Now in this twilight, how dare you speak of grace _

“Maybe he does have some potential, even if you Allens have tainted my bloodline,” Thaddeus smirked. He reached for Bart, but Barry stopped him.

_ So crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down _

_ I'll never wear your broken crown _

Bart smiled as Don, his father, brought home Meloni for the family to meet.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Bart,” Bart shook her hand, smiling warmly. The resemblance between the two was uncanny.

_ I can take the road and I can fuck it all the way _

_ But in this twilight, our choices seal our fate _

“What was he like?” Thad asked Bart, the ten-year-old close to the now thirty-year-old Bart’s side.

“Dad was amazing, kind… He would have loved to meet you, welcomed you in as my brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> So how'd you like it?
> 
> love it? Hate it? Meh about it?
> 
> Please tell me in the comments!


End file.
